Milton Dimpelbutt
Milton Dimpelbutt is a person that Felicity encounters in LHS. Milton's original name was Milton Dimplebutt. Notice that the "e" and the "l" are switched around, that is why the names are different. Alignment: Neutral Evil Bio Milton Dimpelbutt was originally named Milton Dimplebutt, in 5-D time. Milton wears glasses. He was very short in stature as a child, and in his sophmore year, he was about 3' 9". He had a great-grandfather named Paxton, who originally was alive in 2018 before Milton had traveled back in time. However, after Milton had traveled in time, history was changed so that Paxton had killed himself in 1998. Milton was often bullied as a child about his ridiculous name, so he often befriended the teachers. When Felicity First Meets Milton Felicity met Milton a few days before the LHS homecoming dance. Felicity wanted to select her boyfriend to go to Homecoming with, because she missed it the first time around. She walked into Mrs. Smithington's classroom, and asked Mrs. Smithington for a clipboard. Mrs. Smithington would not help her, and Milton read a rule from a lawbook that said that helping the Evil One is punishable by one year in prison and/or fined $50,000. She broke Milton's glasses and fled. Mrs. Smithington and Milton chased her. Mrs. Mancy came out of her science classroom and helped Milton get a new pair of glasses, which could shoot lasers and hypnotize people. Felicity fled and asked Josh Bifton to Homecoming. Josh agreed. Ellis Island Felicity was playing the game [[Playing with Fractions! (educational game)|''Playing with Fractions!]] when Milton walked into the classroom that Felicity was in while playing the game. Felicity ran to the jazz band room, and Milton followed her. Milton hypnotized and crippled some people in the jazz band, including the instructors. He also made Mr. Lane speak Shakespearean. In his Shakespearean stupor, Mr. Lane told Milton to change his last name. Milton responded by saying that he's just a kid, and thus does not have the power to change his name. Then Al and Clara came. They allied themselves with Milton, but then the Doctor came and unhypnotized the people. Then Milton knocked Felicity out. Felicity awoke to Milton telling her that she must take him to 1923 on the immigrant ship ''Neïnmof Münschen. She complied. Then Milton told her to stay in the autobus. Felicity disguised herself as a three-year-old girl and followed Milton to the boiler room. Once she was there, Milton was talking with his four-year-old great-grandfather, Paxton. Milton spoke harshly to Felicity and Paxton, and made them cry. He also kicked Paxton. A woman went to the boiler room to investigate what was going on. When Milton and Paxton and Felicity presented their sides of the story, she believed Paxton and Felicity's side. Then Milton killed her with his laser glasses. The boiler workers arrived and kicked them all out. Soon, Milton, Paxton, and Felicity reached America. When they got to Ellis Island, they had to stand in a line for several hours to register their names. Milton had given his last name and Paxton's last name as Magnificus Glorifium, and gave Felicity the last name of Dimplebutt. After the name check, they had to get inspected. Felicity, Paxton, and Milton removed their clothes as part of the inspection. One of the two inspection workers there noticed a pimple on Paxton's butt. Felicity ran over to the immigration papers and ripped up Milton's, changed her last name to "Jones", and crossed off Paxton's last name of Magnificus Glorifium. The other worker rushed over to Paxton's immigration papers and wrote "Pimpelbutt" on there as a joke, except his "P" looked more like a "D", and thus the person reading the immigration papers read the name as "Dimpelbutt". Milton soon was deported, because he lacked immigration papers. Milton then went to 1998 to visit his great-grandfather Paxton. Paxton, after seeing Milton, killed himself because the reappearance of Milton had triggered his PTSD. Presidency In 2051, Milton Dimpelbutt was elected President of the United States. He was president until 2059. During his presidency, he legally changed his name to Glorifium.Category:People Category:Antagonist